RFA-CA-13-010 is a unique funding opportunity that challenges applicants to respond to some of the fundamental problems concerning HIV-associated malignancies in sub-Saharan Africa. It requires not only the performance of research in the short-term but also has a long-term view in its call for career development and research capacity building. This array of required activities must be accomplished via collaboration between a U.S. institution and a sub-Saharan African country, which might be separated by as much as 10,000 miles and a time differential of 11 hours. In response to this RFA, the Uganda-UCSF Consortium on Prevention and Early Detection of HIV-associated Cancer recognizes the importance of each of the required elements and appreciates the complexity of the tasks at hand. In the realm of capacity building, the Uganda- UCSF Consortium will model its activities at the Infectious Diseases Institute (IDI) in Uganda after the NIH institutional K award programs that are successful breeding grounds for emerging scientists in the U.S. For the required research, it will conduct 3 sophisticated projects. To manage the complexity of the collection of required activities of the RFA, the Administrative/Coordinating Core of the Uganda-UCSF Consortium will: Aim 1. Facilitate internal communication and coordination between consortium members and consortium activities. Aim 2. Lead efforts in external interactions with local stakeholders, funders, and other NCI consortium members. Aim 3. Provide financial oversight for the career development and research objectives of the consortium. Aim 4. Monitor and evaluate progress of the consortium. At the end of the 5-year funding cycle, it is anticipated that the Administrative/Coordinating Core will have not only fulfilled the nominal requirements of the RFA but will have also maximized the use of our financial resources and guided the consortium towards its next set of capacity-building and research goals. In addition, it is expected that the Administrative/Coordinating Core will serve as another substrate for our emerging Ugandan principal investigators to use as a model as they build leadership skills in research.